Many maintenance and performance tests are performed on aircraft computers utilizing built-in test equipment (BITE) such that the operation of the computer can be continuously verified. However, there are certain types of tests, for example those that relate to testing of the input and output data circuits of the computer, that require external test equipment in order to ensure that the computer is operating at an acceptable level.
Due to the requirement for a source of input data and the requirement for testing the output circuits of the aircraft computer under test, existing aircraft computer acceptance test systems typically require complex and expensive test equipment including dedicated testers to produce the required aircraft data input along with equipment for receiving the output signals of the aircraft computer as well as other types of specific test equipment. In addition, the prior art acceptance test systems call for complex and involved test procedures which in turn requires highly trained personnel. As a result, existing acceptance test systems are costly to build and maintain along with requiring training programs.